This invention relates to a medicated member especially adapted for use in conjunction with pierced ears. More particularly, the invention relates to such a member that is especially suited to be maintained in position through the pierced earlobe.
The prior art teaches a variety of medicated members, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,705,009; 2,283,357; 3,464,413; 3,792,699; and others. The foregoing are, however, not suited for the continuous treatment of an infected or newly pierced ear lobe except by bandaging the same. Instantly, on the other hand, the medicated member functions and appears as a temporary earring thereby not being unsightly yet at the same time being efficacious.